The Neko and The Gothita Violinist
by Skye.Swirl
Summary: Lily Fuyu is a normal teenage girl with the same insecurities,but their is something different about her she has a SHUGO CHARA. She normally is quiet and shy in school,nobody knows that she wishes to be outgoing. Will a certain Neko help her? IkutoxOC IxL
1. Chapter 1

Mina Here! :D

With a new story! *Yay*

This time I'm featuring Tsukiyomi Ikuto AND My new OC: Lily Fuyu

"Txt"= talking

_"Txt"= _thoughts

* * *

"What should I do today?"I thought out loud.

"We can go to the park and take a walk." Emily my Shugo Chara told me.

"You know, that's actually a good idea." I told her. "Okay Shirt: check, Hoodie:Check, Jeans:Check, Converse: Check, Necklace: Che- Oh no where did I leave my necklace NOW!"

As you can see I misplace my things -no matter how important- easily. My necklace is one of the things I treasure most. It was a present from my parents before they went on that awful ski trip. They gave it to me as a compensation for not being able to go with them to the trip, but after that they never came back. Some say they're dead and the bodies were never recovered, others say they left me because they were still young and wanted to live their live in a carefree way. I personally don't know which to believe.

I looked on my dresser and saw the necklace. I sighed out of relief. "I didn't lose you." I said to myself.

"Yeah, you just misplaced it where it belongs." teased Em. I stuck my tounge at her.

"Okay we are set now." I said as I walked out of the door of my apartment. Since now I am of age I moved out of my aunts house and rented my own apartment, since my parents were declared "dead" they put all the money in their bank accounts to my name. I also have a part-time job at a store, so if I say so myself I live pretty nicely.

**~At the Park~**

"_It's chilly out. Thank God I brought my hoodie today"_ I thought.

"Lily-chan, lets buy some ice cream." Em told me.

"Sure." I responded. _"Where is the ice cream guy when you need him?"_

"Lily-chan a X-egg!" Emily said.

"Geez and when I was starting to enjoy myself." I murmured. "Anyway, My Heart Unlock!"

"Character Transformation: Gothita Melody!" I said. My hoodie, jeans and converse were replaced by a gothic lolita dress (similar to Utau's dress) and knee high boots. Also my hair gets longer when I character transform and my necklace from a old fashioned key turns into a violin.

This is my Would-be self: Goth lolita, flirty, outgoing and I can play the violin to my hearts content. I wish I could show this part of myself to other people, but I'm too shy I guess.

"White melody" A white violin appeared as my weapon. I put my chin on the chin rest and started playing. It was a peaceful and pure melody, the X-egg taken off guard got purified almost instantly.

"Phew, that was easy." I said. I started walking over to a tree to relax under the shadow.

"I'm going to look for the ice cream guy Lily!" Em told me.

"Sure, have a blast" I told her. _"Hm, she doesn't ask she just states what she is going to do."_

"_**Thump**" _

"What the...?" I was going to turn around put one strong hand caught me by the waist and then with the other covered my eyes.

"Who are you?" asked a husky voice.

"_Shit! Em is off looking for the ice cream guy when I most need her! What should I do?"_

"I should be asking you that." I told him. _"Maybe a "Serious and Cool" fa__çade will help me out of this."_

"I already asked you. Who are you?" he asked sort of irritated.

"_'Serious and Cool" façade: fail. What should I try now?" _I thought nervously.

"If you don't let go I'll scream!" I said trying for the "Hostage trying to escape" character, which was totally the case.

"Don't you dare!" He said.

He then in took his hand out of my eyes to put on my mouth, but his grip on me slackened and I took the advantage and turned around to see his face. My hoodie fell off exposing my face completely, but who I saw surprised me more than anything. That person was...

"IKUTO?" I practically screamed. I didn't know him much, we were in the same class and everything, but he didn't come to school a lot skipped most of the time so I didn't talk to him much. He was practically an idol in school. All of the girls adored him, more specifically his good looks.

"Lily?" He asked a little confused. "You were the one who Character transformed and purified the egg?" He asked me as if he wouldn't believe it was me. Don't get me wrong if I knew me and then I found out she could Character transform, I wouldn't believe it either.

"Yeah... why do you ask? And how do you know all this stuff?" I asked, now realizing that he saw everything and new all of the correct terms for all of it.

"Yoru, come out." Was all he said.

"_Who the hell is he talking to?" _I thought, I was also beginning to think he was crazier than I was.

"Yo~!" A cute Shugo Chara came out from behind Ikuto. He had cat ears and a tail and his hair was the same shade of blue that Ikuto has.

"Awww, how cute!" I started to scratch behind his ear.

"Mmmm. I like her nya~!" Yoru said.

"What are you doing here, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw...

* * *

And that is the first chapter! :)

I will try and post 1 more chapter today~!

Please

Press

That

Smexy

Blue

Button

v


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Chapter Yayz! :D

I am really into this story so expect more chapters soon! :)

* * *

"What are you doing here, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" said someone behind me.

I turned around and saw the strangest group of elementary kids. There were two boys, one of them with blond hair and the other with long,and when I saw long I Mean long, dark purple hair. And 3 Girls, one of them was Really tiny with Long blond hair, the second one had brown hair in pig-tails she reminded me of a baby I don't know why, the last one had the strangest color of hair of them all it was PINK and I don't mean redish pink it was Bubble Gum Pink When have you seen that hair color? Well then again Ikuto had blue hair.

"Oh, hey there Kiddy King." Ikuto told them. I guessed he reffered to the blond kid that was in front of the rest, because the moment Ikuto said this his face got a bit red.

"You were the one who brought out the X-egg weren't you!" Said the blond boy. "You put an X on the hearts egg of the girl!" He accused again.

Now I was getting mad. I didn't know Ikuto much, but what proof did this little kid have that Ikuto brought out the X-egg? I wanted to blurt all of this out, but me being as shy as a person can get when I'm dealing with strangers, even elementary kids, didn't say anything.

"_I wish, Emily was here." _ I thought.

Then a small voice next to my ear said "Chara Change".

The key charm on my necklace got replaced by a violin and I said "What proof do you have that he did it?"

The blond haired kid looked at me confused in a weird way. It looked like he wanted to speak but I beat him to it.

"How do you know that the girl gave up on her dreams and the X-egg appeared by a natural cause? Or maybe it was another person who did it. If you don't know any of this why are you blaming Ikuto?" I spoke loud and clear.

"Who are you?" asked the girl with bubble gum pink hair.

"If you must know, my name is Lily Fuyu." I said.

"You know Tadase-kun, she may be right it didn't technically have to be Ikuto." said the pink haired girl to the blond boy.

"How do you know all this?" asked me the boy with Long dark purple hair.

"I thought it would be obvious by now. Emily." I said and my Shugo Chara showed herself. She landed on my shoulder.

"You have a Shugo Chara, too?" asked the girl with the brown hair in pig-tails.

"Of course, how else do you think I purified the X-egg?" I told them casually.

"You, were the one who purified the egg? That means you can Chara transform." said the blond haired kid, I now knew was called Tadase.

"Yes, I can." I answered him.

"What is your relationship with Ikuto?" asked the girl with pink hair.

"I'm his class-" I was interrupted when Ikuto took me by waist and pulled me into a backwards hug and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"She's my girlfriend." He stated simply as if he did this every day, which I imagine he does. Then he whispered in my ear, "Go with it."

I thought the pink haired girl eye's were going to pop out of their sockets. Tadase gasped a bit, the other boy looked unperturbed. The other two girls looked pretty calm.

I was beginning to get tired of being interrogated so I told Ikuto "Come on lets go to nicer spot." I took his hand and started leading him to another place.

"See you later, Kiddy King." he told Tadase.

When we got to a nice shade under a batch of trees i let go of him, also in that instant Em finished the Chara change.

"Ahhhh, what have I done? I said all those things. I probably shouldn't have. I'm sor-" I didn't get to finish because Ikuto put his hand on my chin so I would look at him.

"Don't apologize." He told me.

"But I said- what?" I said stupidly now processing what he had told me.

"I said don't apologize. No one has ever defended me like that." He said in his cool husky voice. I could swear I saw a little bit of pink on his cheeks. Nah! I must be imagining things, Ikuto the Cool go with the flow good looking guy would never blush. Let alone for something I did.

"Really? Your welcome, i guess." I said. Then I realized that our faces were inches apart and I felt my face heat up.

I saw him smirk. "You know for all of the trouble you went through you deserve something, my dear girlfriend". He said.

I knew he was teasing but i felt my face get hotter. I swear, he was making his voice husky and sexy just to annoy and tease me.

"No, you don't need to give me anything. I'm fine." I said as I tried to escape from his hand on my chin, but he sneakily had put his other arm around my waist so I couldn't move.

"No, no I insist." when he said this he started leaning down. He gave me a small peck on my cheek, but it was so close to my mouth that his lips barely brushed with mine.

He smirked once again at my flustered face and let go of me. "Well then see you 'round, Lily." He said as he turned around and started walking away.

As soon as I couldn't see him my legs wobbled and I fell on my knees.

"Lily-chan are you okay?" Em asked me worriedly.

"I'm fine." I assured her, but my mind was in another planet. I touched the place where Ikuto kissed me.

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT TSUKIYOMI IKUTO KISSED ME!

* * *

Another chapter over and done :D!

I liked this one. The Guardians, Chara Change, Teasing, And a kiss from Ikuto waaaaaah **dies**

Okay, I got over it :)!

Til the next chapter!

Please

Press

That

Smexy

Blue

Button

That

Looks

Like

Ikuto!

You know you want to ;)!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! Third chapter Done and posted! :D

Thanks to Syao Blossoms, ta and s for reviewing! :)

You all get a cyber-hug from me and Ikuto!

* * *

After having my little meltdown over the kiss in the park I walked a little bit and (Finally!) bought ice cream for me and Em. I was exhausted so I went home after that.

**~At the Apartment: Nighttime~ **

"Who were those kids in the park today" I asked myself, while tucking my knees up to my chest.

"They are Seiyo Academy Guardians." said Em.

"What? How do you know that?" I asked her a little annoyed she hadn't told me sooner.

"Oh, when you were defending Ikuto I asked Yoru about them and he told me." She responded casually, while flying towards my bed.

When she landed on my knee I asked her, "Did he say anything else?" I wanted to know any Information she had, I was shy but I didn't like not knowing things.

"Um... Yeah! He told me their names. They were:

Blond haired kid: Tadase

The one with Long purple hair: Nagihiko

The short girl was: Rima

The girl with the pig-tails was: Yaya

And the girl with the funny pink hair was: Hinamori Amu!"

"Hmm, they really were a strange bunch" I said and laid back and fell asleep.

**~Ikuto's POV: In front of Lily's Apartment~**

"Are you sure this is it, Yoru?" I asked my Shugo Chara.

"Yup! Followed her until she came here, nya~." He answered. "She first went to get some ice cream, then she walked and then finally she came home,nya~."

"Okay Yoru, Chara change." As soon as I said it Cat ears and a tail popped out.

I jumped to the balcony and looked in. _"This looks like the master bedroom" _As soon as I thought this I saw the bundle of blankets on the bed move.

I give the crystal door a tentative slide to see if it was unlocked and luckily (Or maybe because she was stupid enough) it was open.

I walked in, not caring of making noise because that was one of the benefits of being a cat, your naturally quiet. I saw her dresser and thought it would be the best place to put it.

"_Done." _As I turned to leave Lily moved and I froze, she tossed and turned for 20 seconds and then stayed dead still. I sighed out of relief. _"She would probably kill me if she discovered me. Not that she would discover me anyway." _

"Good dreams, Lily." With everything done and said I left.

**~Morning: lily's POV~**

"Yahhhh!" I yawned and stretched. I have always hated mornings, all my life, but alas I have to get up for school. I stretched some more and then I got out of bed.

"Wake up Em." Emily disliked mornings almost more than I do, so every morning I have to wake her up.

"5 more minutes...ZzZzZz" she mumbled from her egg. I sighed, this happened every week day. She would wake up sooner or later, so I left her alone.

I was on my way to the shower, but I noticed a box on my dresser that was not there last night nor was mine. I was curious so I went to the dresser and took the box.

"What is this?" I asked myself and I guess out of curiosity Em came out of her egg to see.

"When did you buy that Lily-chan?" She asked me, still sleepy.

"I have no idea. I mean it wasn't here when I came home yesterday..." I was thinking to see if I got any idea where the box came from when Emily told me,

"Look, there is a note on the floor." She flew to where it was and then gave it to me. I opened it and read it... and read it but it didn't make any sense to me! The note said:

"_This is the real reward..."_

_Love,_

_Xx._

"_Who the hell is Xx. I bet this is just a prank... but how in the world did the box get here," _I thought. I looked at the box. _"might as well open it to see what it is."_

I carefully opened the box just in case it really was a prank. I took the lid off and nothing happened so I looked inside. Inside was a beautiful charm bracelet. It had five charms. The first one was a music note, it was a quaver. The second charm was a violin, beautiful by the way. The third charm that was in the middle was the letters GM carved in an elegant and beautiful way.

After that the fourth charm was a paw, I guessed it was a cat's paw. The last charm confirmed two things, First: The paw was indeed a cat's paw and Second: I knew who gave me this... it was Ikuto. I knew this because the fourth charm were a pair of cat ears.

Now I understood the note. In the park he had told me "I deserved something". When I thought this I had a flashback to the teasing yet sweet kiss he gave me.

_~Flashback~_

_I saw him smirk. "You know for all of the trouble you went through you deserve something, my dear girlfriend". He said._

_I knew he was teasing but i felt my face get hotter. I swear, he was making his voice husky and sexy just to annoy and tease me._

_"No, you don't need to give me anything. I'm fine." I said as I tried to escape from his hand on my chin, but he sneakily had put his other arm around my waist so I couldn't move._

_"No, no I insist." when he said this he started leaning down. He gave me a small peck on my cheek, but it was so close to my mouth that his lips barely brushed with mine._

_~End of flashback~_

I smiled. I told him he didn't have to give me anything, but the bracelet was beautiful and I loved it.

"Umm... Lily-chan you only have 20 until school starts..." Emily told me.

I looked at the clock, it was 7:40. "Waaah! I still need to get ready!" I shouted.

I took a quick shower, 7:48. I put on my uniform, my necklace, my new charm bracelet and some simple earrings, 7:53.

"I still have 7 minutes to get to school and I can run there in 5, I think I'm going to make it!" I said, whilst running down the stairs. I got to the kitchen took my keys from the counter and hurried out the door.

I ran at top speed, which wasn't really that top, but since I lived close to school I didn't have to run fast.

I got there at 7:59, checked the time in my cell while running. I love to be a woman... we can multitask.

I ran inside the classroom and almost knocked over my two best friends, which happened to be twins.

"You just made it Lily!" said the girl with shorter hair, which was Gina.

I was tired of running, so I tried to lean back a bit and I hit something soft yet a bit hard.

The thing cleared it's throat. "I know you can't wait to get in my arms, but could you wait until later the teacher is almost here." said a husky voice that i knew quite well, after dreaming of it for a whole night. I quickly jumped away and looked at Ikuto. He was wearing his usual smirk, the one he always got when he was teasing me.

"S-Sorry." I said trying hard to not be affected by what I did.

He just smirked, again, and walked over to his seat.

"What was that?" asked the twin with longer hair, Dina. She had an evil glint in her eye. When Dina got that glint, you should run, but since she was my best friend I knew how to control her.

"It was nothing. I'll tell you some details later, kay?" I told her. _"Please let it work, so I could get time to think of something."_ I thought.

She looked like a kid who got denied her candy. "Fine, but you HAVE to give us full details at lunch!" She told me looking stern.

"Yes, ma'am" I said and saluted. The three of us laughed and then went to our seats, which were at the back of the classroom. Today I was going to have a tough lunch hour.

* * *

A chapter done!

I will be posting the next chapter soon! :)

I will also soon be posting a link to how Lily looks while Character transformation!

Please

Press

That

Smexy

Blue

Button! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update sooner!

School will finish soon so i will update faster then... or at least i will try to.

Thanks to everyone who faved and commented! :)

* * *

It was now lunch time and Gina, Dina and I were sitting under a tree with our lunches already half eaten. _"They haven't asked about anything maybe I'm saved and they forgot." _I thought with a little bit of hope.

"Hey, you owe us an explanation for what happened with Ikuto." said Dina with the evil glint back in her eye.

_"Damn" _I thought. "You both saw everything I bumped into him and that's it." I said

"Hmm, that's not a good explanation but i will let it slide just for this time if anything else happens I wont be happy with such a crappy explanation." she said slightly pouting.

"Yeah yeah." I felt relieved. I looked up toward the tree and almost chocked on my lunch.

"Lily are you okay?" Gina asked frantically.

I coughed a few more times, then I answered "I'm fine. I just swallowed wrong."

"I thought you were going to die on us!" Dina said and we all burst out laughing.

"Break is almost over we should get going." said Gina, as you can see Gina has always been the more responsible one. They got up ready to leave.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, I have something to do." I told them.

"Sure, see you in the classroom." They waved to me as they were leaving.

**"Thump"**

I looked back to the real reason why I had choked on my lunch, Ikuto. "What were you doing there, eavesdropping?" I asked irritated.

"It can't be called eavesdropping if you guys were the ones that sat under my tree." He told me casually.

I glared at him but then realized i had something to tell him. "Umm... Thank you for the bracelet." My cheeks got a little red.

"So I guess you liked it." He said. My face turned as red as a tomato.

"I just said thanks it doesn't mean I like it!" I told him. I was so embarrassed I was saying things that weren't necessarily true.

"Oh, so you don't like. That's okay I can just take it back to the jewelry where it was made and sell it back to them." He said while reaching out his hand expecting me to give him the bracelet.

_"They _made _it. That must have cost quite a bit." _I thought looking at the bracelet.

I looked at him and said. "I never said I didn't like it either, but for me to be able to keep it without feeling guilty about it being expensive I will treat you to a lunch."

He looked as surprised as I did. _"Oh God what have I done? I hope he doesn't think of it like a-"_

"Are you asking me on a date?" He said with a smug look on his face.

"I-it's not a date! It's a way of saying thank you for the bracelet." I told him looking away. He took my chin so I would look at him.

"Of course it is. Tell me when and where." He said.

"S-Sunday 12:00p.m at the park?" I asked not sure if that was the best .

"Perfect I will see you there." He turned around and left me standing there frozen.

"Crap, I'm going to be late!" I said while running to the classroom.

When I got to the classroom I was just barely on time and I took my seat. Then Dina passed me a note that read:

_"What happened? Why did you take so long I thought you were almost right behind us_."

I couldn't tell her what happened with Ikuto, obviously, so I wrote back,

_" I sorta got stuck with some stupid bunch of people outside the bathroom and when I was almost here I noticed I had forgotten my lunch box in the bathroom_. _:P"_

She smiled and wrote back_,_

_"Hahahaha that sounds just like you!"_

We smiled at each other and then we turned around so that the before the teacher could catch us.

_"Only 2 days until Sunday... I wonder if everything will go well." _I thought while doodling in my notebook.

* * *

Tadaaaaaa a new chapter Yay!

Hope I have the next one soon. And as promised here is the link so you can see how Lily looks like she Character transforms (I didn't add the necklace 'cause it always came out wrong :P)

.com/#/d3bbzjd

I will also explain more of why her name is Lily and not a Japanese name and how she is living alone in the next chapter so keep an eye for it! :D

Please

Press

That

smexy

Blue

Button

:)


End file.
